Lost and Found
by jordypordy10
Summary: "It's all my fault she's gone and I can't do anything about it." Narumayo/Oneshot/BASICALLY A HUGE PLvAA SPOILER READ AT OWN RISK


Everything keeps running through my head. It won't stop. Like a VCR that's perpetually set to rewind, the events following the witch trial keep replaying over and over and over in my head. I keep trying to think of something happy- a memory of her to keep myself sane. But every time her smiling face flashes in my mind I immediately think of the last chance I got to look at her before she was cast into the flames. Before she was taken from me.

Luke and Espella have been trying to cheer me up... but it's not really working. I haven't allowed myself to cry in front of them for fear of bringing _their _spirits down. We need to keep our heads held up high and all that. But it's been so hard.

Maya is _gone_. My closest friend in the world is gone and there's nothing I can do about it.

I look at Espella and I can't help but feel angry. _She's _the one who should have been burned, not Maya. I feel horrible for thinking it; it's not her fault she was accused of turning the Professor to gold after all. But the thought of "it should have been her" just keeps coming.

It's not like he asked Maya to help her. But...we really should have seen it coming. Maya's that kind of person. Was. Was that kind of person. Heart of gold and a stomach of titanium. She _must _have had iron gut to have been able to do what she did. She went down in a literal blaze of glory. I suspect that's what she would have wanted.

I suddenly find myself crying. Finally, finally allowing the tears to flow. It feels...relaxing somehow. I stuff my face into my pillow- I don't want to wake Espella or Luke. They've been through a lot today.

I sob and hiccup and wipe snot away and punch my pillow in frustration. I could have saved her. I could have stopped her. I could have done something but I didn't. After all I've done for her- clearing her name, dealing with a professional assassin, jumping off a bridge- she's just taken away from me by the cruel hands of fate in an instant.

Through blurred vision, I reach over the side of my bed and reach for the pocket of my suit's jacket. I dig around in my pocket and feel something smooth and hard. Hands shaking, I slowly pull out the Magatama Maya had given to me so long ago. The sight of the smooth green surface brought about another round of sobs. It's hardly the size of my thumb but it feels like it weighs a million pounds.

I roll over onto my back, holding the small pendant above my head. This is all I have left of her. This small rock is all I have left of the biggest person in my life. I lower the Magatama to my face and kiss in gently, almost missing because I'm shaking so badly.

I place it in my undershirt's chest pocket. Taking a deep breath, I wipe my tears away and place my hand over the pocket, more determined than ever to uncover the mystery of Labyrinthia. I have to.

I close my eyes, exhaustion finally having caught up to me, as one more stream of tears flow down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Maya. Please forgive me."

* * *

I'm crying and blubbering and holding her close and the Professor and Luke and Espella are probably judging me severely right now but I just don't care. After seeing her taken from me, after being convinced I would never see her again she's here in my arms again.

I'm holding Maya so tight against my chest that I can't even hear her own sobs. The world seems to fade to nothing and I swear we're the only people left. And in all honesty, if that were actually the case I wouldn't care because she's the only one that matters right now.

I want nothing more than to leave. I just want to take her by the hand and leave this dungeon and get out this crazy town. I feel a sort of maternal instinct to protect her. To take her away from this evil place that hurt her. Or maybe just to make sure they can't hurt her again.

But as she and the Professor explain to me what they have seen in the Eldwitch Woods, I know that's not possible. Coupled by my group's own experiences I know that I won't be leaving until we solve the mystery of this town.

We finally manage to calm down. The last of her sobs escape her lips as she suddenly hugs me almost as tightly as I had been hugging her, and again I'm overcome with the sensation of never wanting to let her go. And I suddenly find myself crying again.

Her laughter is music to my ears. She's playfully mocking me, calling me a big crybaby but I'm reveling in every word that comes out her mouth. I had missed her sense of humor so much. I suddenly realize she was gone for less than a day. The feeling of her absence had been so overwhelming and soul crushing but she had been gone for less than a day. But she's back now and I gently kiss the top of her head, hoping she won't notice.

Even after we calm down enough to talk to Espella, Luke and the Professor again, I stay as close to her as possible. And even as we work together to solve a puzzle to get out of this chasm of a room, I keep my hand on her shoulder. And as we leave and head back to Labyrinthia, I delicately grasp her hand and sigh in relief as she squeezes it to confirm to me that's she's really here. I tighten my grip and and flatten my palm against hers as our fingers intertwine, forming a link that not even the scorching heat of a flame could melt away.


End file.
